


Five Times Darcy Saved Someone from a Demon... And, Once When She Wished One Would Appear

by Ninjababe



Series: Darcy Lewis, Vampire Slayer (Semi-Retired) [18]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Covert Affairs, Justified, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Psych, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, lighthearted frolic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjababe/pseuds/Ninjababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five crossovers where Darcy saves someone from a demon. And, the one crossover where she wanted a demon to appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Covert Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something different. Each of these are from a point of view other than Darcy's. 
> 
> All crossovers for this have been decided. I just want them to be a surprise, so I'll add them as I add the part.
> 
> Thanks to Ithildin and Sparrow for being my sounding boards and for inspiration.

Seeing his target, a beautiful red headed woman in a designer gown, across the banquet hall, he quickly crossed, pausing only to grab a flute of champagne. "My dear Pepper!" he exclaimed as he came closer to the her and her companion, a younger woman with dark curly hair.

"Eyal! How wonderful to see you again," Pepper grinned in reply. "Let me introduce my dear friend, Darcy Lewis. Darcy, this is Eyal Lavine."

Bowing before the young woman, he grinned. "Any dear friend of Pepper's is a dear friend of mine." Standing up, he continued. "How did you two lovely ladies happen to meet?"

Ms. Lewis grinned. "She came to my labs to apologize for the tornado that was Tony Stark. We then bonded over shoes and good coffee."

A scientist at Stark Industries? Interesting. A good contact to cultivate. After chatting with the two some more, he decided it was enough for a first meeting and said his goodbyes.

Hours later, as the party started to wind down, and feeling accomplished for his night's schmoozing, he decided to retreat to his hotel room. 

Walking down a hallway towards the elevator, he was suddenly attacked and thrown to the ground. Before he could get up, a blur impacted with his attacker.

He watched in shock as Ms. Lewis from the party proceeded to calmly attack and finally kill his non-human attacker.

"Are you…" the young woman paused as she saw it was him. "Mr. Lavine. Are you okay?"

Pulling himself up and dusting his suit off, he nodded. "I’m fine, Ms. Lewis. And, may I say, you did quite well against that demon."

"You know about demons?" she said with a sigh. "That makes this easier."

Definitely more than a scientist. A slayer perhaps? She definitely needed to become an asset. 

"Let me make a phone call to take care of this," the young lady said with a small smile as she pulled a cellphone from her purse. A few moments later, she started to talk and the smile dropped from her face. "Alicia? Didn't I tell you and Liz to clean up around the Savoy? I remember asking you two to patrol here."

More than one slayer? That would be a coup. A large coup.

"Considering I had to save a party goer from a very large demon? I'd say you didn't patrol hard enough." Rolling her eyes, Ms. Lewis continued. "No, I'm not getting Captain America to come down and help 'mop up'. He's off saving the world. No, I'm not telling you where, that's classified. Just get down here and help me clean this up."

Wait. She knows Captain America. And, where he currently is. Damn it. She's SHIELD. And, she must be talking to other SHIELD agents. There goes my asset coup.

"I apologize for your distress tonight," Ms. Lewis said as she smiled winsomely at him. "I hope this incident doesn't adversely affect your evening."

"I'll be fine," he replied with a smile and small bow. "Have a good evening."

"You too, Mr. Lavine!" she called out as he strode away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those not familiar with Covert Affairs, Eyal Lavine is a Mossad agent played by Oded Fehr.


	2. Justified

Ava Crowder looked up from entering invoices into a notebook when the front door of the bar opened. There stood Boyd, staring at the curvaceous brunette perched on one of the stools at the bar. Raising his eyebrows, he turned to Ava, who shrugged in reply and came over.

"And, who might she be?" Boyd quietly asked.

Ava shook her head. "No idea. She just said she wanted a drink and a quiet place to sit a bit. Hasn't asked any questions and hasn't looked around much."

"Well, that's different," Boyd replied as he wandered towards his office while Ava went back to the bar. Both stopped when the front door opened again.

Gasping, Ava backed up while Boyd just stared at what looked to be a seven foot lumpy rock. That was moving.

"Boyd Crowder?" the thing growled.

"That would be myself," Boyd replied.

"Good." With that the... thing... moved at an astonishing speed and punched Boyd hard enough for him to fly across two tables and land in a heap against the other end of the bar from the stranger.

Ava screamed and ran for the shotgun she kept behind the bar.

"Where's your bleach?"

Pointing her shotgun at the creature, she fired both barrels. It didn't even pause as it was beating Boyd to death.

"Hello?! Bleach?"

A hand was waving in front of Ava's face as she was concentrating on reloading.

"What?" Ava asked the stranger from the bar. "Bleach?"

"Yes, bleach," the woman replied, looking serious. "I'm sure you have a cleaning closet or something around here."

"Under the sink," Ava stated as she brought her shotgun back up. The creature ignored those shots as well.

She turned to grab more shells and saw the stranger hop over the bar and unscrew the lid off a large container of bleach. "Hey, rocks for brains!"

The creature growled as it turned towards the stranger. Catching sight of her, it's eyes, all five of them, widened and he stopped still.

"Hello," the stranger said before splashing the creatures face with bleach. Ignoring it's screams of pain, she kept pouring bleach over the now downed figure clutching its face. "Goodbye."

"You killed it," Boyd muttered as he staggered into a standing position, staring at the now still creature.

Ava placed the shotgun on the bar and went to help Boyd into a chair. "How did you...?"

"I had an... unusual curriculum in school," the stranger replied as she brushed her hair away from her face. "I'm Darcy."

"Ava," Ava replied before gesturing to Boyd. "This is Boyd."

"You saved my life," Boyd put in, still looking a bit dazed. "You drink free here for life."

"Awesome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Boyd are characters from the TV show Justified, which is based out of a rural county in Kentucky. 
> 
> I was waffling on this chapter because I couldn't think of a good reason for Darcy to be in Harlan County, Kentucky. Then, when I put it in Ava's point of view, I didn't need a reason. Score!
> 
> The demon here used to only be killed by a special potion that took hours to make and didn't have a good shelf life. Until someone just threw bleach at it during the twentieth century and a new method of killing that demon was discovered. Just in case you were curious.


	3. Blue Bloods

One moment, Henry Reagan was calmly walking down the street after a laid back poker night with the guys; the next, he was thrown against a wall and stared at the deformed face of a male vampire in front of him.

"Mmm, lunch," the vampire leered as he leaned in.

Struggling, Henry tried to keep the vampire away from his neck and pull the top of his cane away from its base, where he had a knife hidden. Not perfect, but he knew vampires could feel pain.

Suddenly, his attacker disappeared from in front of him.

A voice stated, "I'm minding my own business, enjoying the wonderful evening weather, when I had to run into one of you neck biters."

Blinking, Henry watched a short and stacked brunette banter and fight with the vampire. It didn't take long for the vampire to turn to dust.

The brunette dusted off her hands and turned to him. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What just happened?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" the brunette asked, a look of confusion on her face. "I fought off your attacker and he ran off. Didn't you see him run off?"

Henry snorted. "Kid, I was the police commissioner of this city. I know vampires. Thanks for the save."

The woman blinked a few times.

"I meant, how were you able to fight it off? The moves you used..."

The brunette blinked. "Umm..." Giving herself a shake, she pulled out a badge. "SHIELD Agent."

He snorted again. "You're not like any government agent I've seen before."

Grinning, she replied, "SHIELD hires the extra-ordinary. We're special that way."

Starting to walk away, he called over his shoulder, "Come on, kid." After the woman had caught up with him and matched his pace, he continued. "You can give me some more information over coffee, then walk me home. It'll give my family a thrill when I show up with a beautiful, younger woman. Henry, by the way."

"Darcy," the brunette replied with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry Reagan is the patriarch of the Reagan family on Blue Bloods, a TV show about three generations of New York law enforcement.


	4. Psych

Shawn looked over at his friend and laughed. “Dude, you still squeal like a little girl.” 

Gus glared over the dead bodies between them. Taking a deep breath, he turned to the slight brunette woman who had saved their lives. “Thank you.”

Shrugging, the woman replied. “No big. It’s sort of my job.”

“But, you’re under citizen’s arrest for manslaughter,” Shawn continued.

“What? They were demons!” Gus exclaimed as the woman raised an eyebrow.

“Eh, they’re guys in monster suits,” Shawn said with a shrug. “Even if she was saving us, it still needs to go through the courts.”

“They’re dissolving,” Gus pointed out.

“I love when they do that,” the woman said with a grin as she waved, before turning away.

“Wait! You’re still under arrest!” Shawn yelled out.

“Uh huh. You’re ‘victims’ are disappearing,” the woman pointed out, not stopping her walk out of the alley.

“Hey! Come back!” Shawn yelled as the woman disappeared into the shadows.

“It was like being saved by the brothers!” Gus exclaimed. “I wonder if she’s a hunter?”

“What?” Shawn looked confused as he stared at the rapidly disappearing bodies.

“Hunters!” Gus exclaimed. “Like the brothers who wander the country in their classic car saving people from demons and ghosts!”

Shawn sighed. “Are you talking about those stupid books again? It isn’t real!”

“Yet, we got saved from demons,” Gus replied smugly. “Demons that just dissolved into nothing but pitted concrete in front of us.”

“There has to be a rational explanation.”

“Says the fake psychic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it’s so short, but Shawn and Gus are being pithy… 
> 
> Yes, Darcy saved the guys from Psych from demons.
> 
> Did you see the stealth crossover? :D
> 
> Hopefully, I can get the next two parts of this out soon.


	5. White Collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been tweaking this for days now. It's time to release it into the wild. Go! Be free! 
> 
> Hopefully, I got the characterizations correct. I'm an avid White Collar fan, but it has been awhile...

Mozzie slunk out of the shadows and glared at the two men before him. "Neal, Suit."

"Again, we don't need him," Peter Burke of the FBI states to the well dressed man beside him.

Mozzie just stood there. "What do you want?"

"That identified," Neal Caffrey replied, pointing down to an oddly shaped footprint in the soil near the back door of the building they were investigating. "And, Peter, I have a bad feeling about that building. That print doesn't seem like the footwear of a costume to me. The indentions are too deep."

Mozzie peered at the print for a few moments, then went pale, before he pulled out his current burner phone.

"Mozzie?"

Ignoring the two, Mozzie sent a quick text. After a few minutes, he nodded at the reply. "We're going to wait for my expert," he stated to the strange looks he was getting as he put his phone away.

"It's a footprint from a costume," Peter stated. "What else could it be?"

"Hello? Don't you remember the alien invasion? The rampaging robot army in Europe?" Mozzie replied. "And, that's just a few possibilities!"

Peter glared, then sighed and nodded.

"You're letting us meet one of your connections?" Neal finally asked after a few minutes of silence. "Or, should I say, you're letting Peter meet one of your connections?"

"This may be an emergency, and I can't take the chance. Plus, whoever shows up will be protected from Suit."

A female suddenly called out, "Mister K!" A woman with dark hair and red lips in a suit came up to the three. "Long time no see!"

"Darcy? What are you doing in New York?" Mozzie asked, confused.

"I work here now," the woman replied with a grin. Seeing the other two men standing nearby, she continued, "When you requested identification, I was closest."

Taking in the suit Darcy was wearing, Mozzie got suspicious. "Where do you work?"

Darcy suddenly looked shifty. "Well..."

"Can we get back to the identification?" Peter asked, giving Mozzie a stern look.

Mozzie sighed and pointed at the footprint. "Is that what I think it is?"

The young woman crouched down and peered at the footprint. Swearing softly to herself, she stood up. "How did you come across this footprint?"

"I don't think that's any of your business. This is an FBI matter," Peter replied, looking stern.

Pulling the chain from around her neck, Darcy showed her badge. "This is now a SHIELD matter. So, how?"

"What!?" Mozzie exclaimed.

"We're tracking an art thief, who we believe ran into this building," Neal replied over Peter's protests. "How do you know a SHIELD agent?"

"I don't," Mozzie said with a glare. "Does your Aunt know about this, young lady?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Darcy said with sigh. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." She jogged down the alleyway and around the corner. A few minutes later, she jogged back in from the other end of the alley. "Well, this is currently the only viable entrance to the building that I can see," she stated before pulling out her cellphone and pressing a speed dial number. "Coulson, I have a Council sitch. Don't know if I can wait, it's pretty dire. I'm leaving my phone on so backup and or the clean up crew can find me." Putting her still on phone back into her pocket, she took a deep breath. As she swept her curly hair up into a quick ponytail, she addressed all three men. "I'm going to have to ask you three to stay out here. As this is a SHIELD matter, you don't have clearance to go in there."

"Now, see here!" Peter exclaimed. "How do we know you're even a SHIELD agent. For all I know, this could be yet another elaborate scheme!"

Darcy paused and looked pained. "Yeah, I can see that. Mister K isn't the best of references."

"Hey!" Mozzie exclaimed.

Darcy's reply was drowned out by a low flying vehicle hovering above them. Looking up, the four saw a hovering aircraft with the SHIELD logo painted on the bottom. A few moments later, a rope dropped, and a male form quickly slid down. 

"Back up, as requested," the SHIELD agent stated, arranging his quiver. "You're lucky I was nearby."

"Thank you, Hawkeye," Darcy replied with a grin. "You'll need gold threaded arrows."

Nodding, the SHIELD agent quickly climbed the building as Darcy turned back to the three men staring.

"As I said, gentlemen, this is now a SHIELD matter. Please don't get in the way." After she saw Hawkeye enter the building from the second floor window, she went to the nearby door and tore it open before striding inside.

"How do you know SHIELD agents, Mozzie?" Peter asked, looking upset.

 

"I don't! I didn't call SHIELD! I called a friend in Cleveland who has connections that can identify..." His explanation was cut short by the rocking of the street due to a small explosion inside the building in front of them.

Pulling out his gun, Peter strode towards the door. "I'm going in. They may need help."

However, before he could reach the door, it opened from the inside to show a disheveled Darcy, her hair grey from debris of the previous explosion. "All taken care of. Oh!" Turning around, she pulled an unconscious man from inside the building. "I'm hoping this was your art thief."

"It is," Neal said with a grin. "Thank you."

"And, how am I to write this up?" Peter asked as he handcuffed the unconscious suspect.

"SHIELD will be contacting your supervisors to report how you interacted with our operation," Hawkeye said from the doorway. He exited the building, his outfit still pristine. "Thank you for your cooperation." Seeing the van of agents at the mouth of the alley, he nodded and walked away.

"Now that that's over with," Mozzie said turning to Darcy with a stern glance. "Care to explain?"

"Sorry, Mister K! I've got to go file paperwork!" Darcy exclaimed as she jogged off after Hawkeye. "Wait up!"

"Your Aunt will hear about this!" Mozzie yelled after the retreating woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What isn't mentioned in the story, since it wasn't from Darcy's point of view, is the massive amounts of paperwork she had to fill out for using a quinjet, other agents, and the clean up crew.
> 
> Mozzie has multiple aliases that he's known by according to the White Collar wiki. I decided that the Council knows him as 'Mister K'.
> 
> Now, we just have the time Darcy wishes a demon would appear left. Bwahahahahahaha!


End file.
